Fakeworld
The Disease The disease originated somewhere in central china in 2018. By January 2019 it had become noticeable, and people in large cities became infected. The disease was highly contagious, and probably airborne. The Chinese premier declared a nationwide state of martial law in March 2019, but it proved to be too little, too late. Thousands of people were dying every day, with the only symptoms a mild cough. China, that had become the greatest economic power in the world, was soon relegated to a third world country once again. Chinese workers in Somalia became infected when home on leave, and soon the entire dark continent became infected. A vaccine was developed in a scientific lab in Bern, Switzerland, and was put into the water supply there. Within a matter of hours the vaccine had been put into the water supplies of every major city in every major country in Europe and North America. But China was forsaken, and by July 2019 only a few pockets of survivors remained. Africa was hit badly too, and the disease also spread across the pacific. The UN agreed to draw a defensive line from Archangel to Volgograd, and to prevent any carriers of the disease from crossing it. Naval patrols off the coast of Africa were introduced to prevent survivors from making it to the Americas, but this failed, with the disease suddenly appearing in Argentina. Brazil was able to introduce the vaccine into Sao Paulo and Rio de Janeiro, but much of the rest of the country fell to infection. In August 2019 the European union pushed for federalisation, to deal with the world wide crisis, all EU member states (except Britain) immediately joined to form the United States of Europe. The united states navy organised an evacuation programme for non-infected areas in South America, with the Panamanian border with colombia being marked as another defensive line. The US coastguard ruthlessly patrolled American waters, but by the end of 2019 all of the USA, USE and Britain had been vaccinated. It took another years before the disease was finally wiped out, but Asia, Africa and South America were declared forsaken areas. Post Disease Following the eradication of the disease there were only four major political groupings in the entire world, the USA, the USE, Britain and Russia. Without China as the main manufacturer of the world the USA launched a nationwide campaign to develop more advanced robots to become the main labour force. Within 5 years the USA had been able to become industrially self sufficient once more. A policy of urbanisation began, creating incentives for people to move into cities and create more space for agricultural production. By 2040 over 90% of the us labor force were machines. This gave rise to a culture of wealth, beyond that ever seen before, America had become a country of millionaires. The US annexed Mexico in 2046, and Canada the following year. Meanwhile, Europe followed suite, becoming a vast trade power with the US. The USE had annexed the remains of Russia in 2040, and Britain had joined in 2043. By 2060 politics had become irrelevant, as humans became wealthy and lived a life of leisure. The US and USE finally merged in 2093 to become the World Federation. Category:Virus